The Mystery of the Blue Moon Stone
by Te Arstersama
Summary: What happens when a new miko and inu hanyu are discovered? Total chaos and sticks hitting people on the head. That and the shards of a new stone have been discovered and must be recovered!
1. You're brain must be brokin' or somethin

Hehehe. Way too much time inactive. Um kay. Now is time for reading:)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha, which would be awesome. But I do own my own characters which should be easy to spot out. (wink, wink)

-

A girl sighed as she looked at her "new" home. Yeah, it was new alright, new to erosion. It had to be built way before her time, right? She looked up at the Higurashi Shrine building with distaste. This was 2150 after all. Why couldn't they live in a normal home? The girl scowled at the building and made a face at it. Her brother giggled at her and walked on inside.

Her mother noted her daughter's distaste and walked over to put an arm around her .

"Come now, Ariel. It's not all that bad. It came for free," the girl's mother said, trying to lay out bait for Ariel. The girl scowled and pulled herself out of her mother's embrace.

"Mom! 1..I don't like being called Ariel. It's a horrible name. I like Art better. 2…This house is over like, a hundred years old! It's not fit to be called a house!" Ariel, or Art, crossed her arms and refused to put one foot closer to the building. Her mother sighed and shook her head as her two younger children, twins, came running past her with their stuffed toys.

"Ariel, we don't have much money, you know that. We moved from America because it was too expensive. Either way, this house was inherited to me, and will be to you. So quit fussing and come in." She walked off in a dignified manner before Art could argue with her.

"Grah, whatever," Art said as she crossed her arms and made the slow march up to the house. She grimaced as she placed a hand on the door. She knew that cleaners had come and cleaned it up, that was the way it was in the will of her father's grandfather or something like that. She wasn't sure about the _exact_ details.

All of the sudden the door handle was ripped from her fingers as her brother opened it up. He stared at her with his goldish brown eyes. She stared right back at him with her hazel ones. Art spoke first.

"Little Bro?" she asked, pulling out each syllable as long as she could.

"Whaaaat?" he asked, doing the same.

"Can I come in?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He still had his hand on the door and was blocking the way in.

"I thought you didn't want to come in. You said this was old fashioned and you never wanted to be seen in this house." He stared at her then added as an after thought, "Ever."

Art sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever! Just let me in Yukkie!" she said, glaring at him. He smiled devilishly, and said, "Nuh-huh. You hafta have the password!"

"Yuuukie…" Art said threateningly eyeing her brother.

Yukkie merely smiled mischievously, causing him to almost look like, (yup that's right folks!) Inuyasha. But, since none of them knew Inuyasha existed (at the moment) it wasn't paid attention too. His older sister growled and tacked him and began tickling him with no mercy.

"S, Stop! I-I- Can't –giggle- B-breathe!" Yukkie shouted as he was tickled to tears by Art. She laughed and said, "HAHA! I DON'T NEED NO DAMN PASSWORD TO BEAT YOU!"

Yukkie finally gasped, "Enough!" and his older sibling got off of him to look at her new surroundings. She had to admit, it was bigger than her old home. She started to wander around, her eyes darting from here, to there, and back again. That is, until a wall met her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted the twins as Art met the floor for the first time. She looked up and glared at the twins.

"OH, you two just wait until I get up!"

The twins in response gasped and ran to their mother. Art sighed and sat up crossed-legged. Yukkie came and kneeled beside her.

"There's a wall there," Yukkie pointed out. His face was rather serious, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Art scowled and stood up saying, "Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious!" Yukkie stood up and pointed through the doorway a little ways from where Art's head had hit and said, "We have a backyard. With a well."

Art lost all sarcasm in her face. In fact, she looked surprised.

"Really? A well? A real well! I wanna see!" she said as she raced off, leaving Yukkie to follow along behind her. Art suddenly stopped, causing Yukkie to run into her. He growled almost dog like in discomfort as his sister scoffed.

"That's not a well. It's just a little shed, thing. You said there was a well," she said, turning on Yukkie. Yukkie glared at her and shook his head, walking over to the shed.

"The shed was built to protect the well you twit. And quit yelling at me. I'm gonna go pick my room out." He walked past her, sulking. Art rolled her eyes and walked over to the well. _It was kinda pretty if you looked at it close enough_, she decided. She touched a side and felt an eerie shock go through her arm. She quickly removed her hand and stared at the well suspiciously. It was like, the well was willing her to go in. More like asking her to go. She warily peered into its black depths, trying to see something.

"ARIEL! GET YOUR BODY IN HERE AND UNPACK YOUR STUFF!" broke through the icy silence that had filled the well's shed. Art shuddered and ran back into the house, giving the shed a second look before she went inside.

--

Kagome sighed as she slipped farther down into the hot springs. This was great. No Miroku to spy on her and Sango because Inuyasha was too busy sparing with him. Kagome's eyelids flittered shut as she slid down into the water even further. But, Sango shoving her disrupted it.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed. Sango merely shushed her and hid under a large rock. Kagome followed her as they heard a man's voice.

"Stupid Neko! Why does she think she can do every thing? I mean, come on!"

A young man came into view almost looking exactly like Miroku. Sango began to growl in anger, fists trembling. She stayed on the side of the water's edge to avoid being seen.

"Hey Miroku! What do you think you're doing! You perverted monk!"

The man whipped around and his eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"What! I am not Miroku! And I am not a hentai! I am a monk though, and I am on a mission. So if you will excuse me ladies…"

Kagome screamed for dear life. Miroku and Inuyasha came running, only to miss the other monk. Inuyasha looked around then at Kagome's face bubbling above the water.

"Why the hell did you scream! I almost had him beat!" His dog-ears flicked in annoyance.

Sango glared at Kagome before saying, "If you two will go and let us get dressed, we will tell you everything. That means you too Miroku!"

Miroku looked hurt. "A simple monk like me means no harm to you ladies…"

Everybody snorted in disbelief.

-

"And that's pretty much how it went," Kagome said, finishing her story of what just happened. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged, obviously thinking. Miroku still looked hurt, but with curiosity. Sango was sitting next to Kagome, nodding her head to verify the story was true.

"But what monk in his honest mind would want to act like Miroku?" Inuyasha said, looking at the said person. Miroku looked back annoyed.

"He said he didn't know who I was, thus, he didn't mean to act or dress like me. Problem solved."

"He may have lied!" Inuyasha replied back.

"Kami help us if he did," Sango said looking up towards the sky. Shippou glanced a look across the dieing fire to see a flash of light blue move across from them.

"Over there! In the trees!" the little kitsune demon shouted running in that direction. Inuyasha stared after him and said, "Keh." Kagome and Sango on the other hand took off after him.

"HEY! YOU! Get back here!" Kagome shouted as she saw the monk again. He in turn whipped around, saw the three of them and began to run. Unfortunately for him, Sango had been running while he was looking. She nearly tackled him. Inuyasha and Miroku were soon behind the girls chasing the monk.

"Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha panted.

"What?" the monk shouted back trying to catch up with the impersonator.

"He does look like you!" Inuyasha said laughing, then sped up to catch up to him. He was a simple mortal monk, right? No problem.

"I got you mon..WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL!" Inuyasha shouted as he was barely a breath's away from the monk as water suddenly enveloped around his legs and he shot off faster than Inuyasha could comprehend.

"INUYASHA! What's wrong!" Kagome panted as she ran up next to the inu hanyu. He in turned growled and said, "That's no ordinary monk."

He looked along the ground where the monk ran off. It wasn't wet. Inuyasha bent down to look closer. Not a single drop of water was on the path the monk ran off. He scratched his head, put on a scowl and started to run off, but Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Let him be, he did nothing to us. Did he?" she said looking at him, still panting slightly. Inuyasha pulled away from her and said, "Whatever. I am telling you, that is no ordinary monk. He didn't smell like a demon, only a mortal."

"So that means he maybe able to use magic, am I right?" Miroku asked, caught up with the other two after helping Sango up. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha scowled, then looked at Kagome.

"Wait a minute, first you are yelling at the strange monk, then you are saying to leave him alone! Your brain must be broken or somethin'." He eyed Kagome warily as she stared at him in disbelief. He continued, "I mean, at first you wanted to kill the guy, now you don't want me to go after him? What the hell! Can you make up your mind or is it so broken it can't even do that!"

The two stared at each other.

"SIT BOY!"

--

The monk on the other hand was speeding along faster than Inuyasha himself. The water was still around his legs, speeding him forward. He would look back once in a while to make sure that no one was following him. Finally, he reached a rock wall that faced a small lake. He stopped there, and the water surrounding his legs bubbled over to the lake. He smiled at it, then went up the rock wall on a hidden path to a cave.

"Did you find it?" a cold voice asked from the back of the cave. The monk couldn't see the speaker, but then he didn't care. He slid down the side of the cave to rest and replied, "No, Neko. I didn't. And if you would like to know, I met up with a certain inu hanyu." He looked toward the back of the cave where two gleaming eyes were looking at him.

"Oh really? Well, we should pay him a visit. Tonight."

The monk rolled his eyes.

"Kami, why! He doesn't have it, so why should we worry? I mean, if he did have it, he wouldn't know what to do with it…"

"Because, he may have it and you didn't see it because you were too busy running away from them!" the voiced hissed back.

The monk glared at the narrowed eyes and said in turn, "I didn't have my staff. If I did, I would have stayed to see if I had it."

"And you didn't take your staff why?"

"Because, you said it would slow me down," the monk grumbled.

The eyes blinked then disappeared. When the person talked again, they sounded farther in the cave than before.

"Well, when I tell you to leave your weapon next time, Dairoshi, take it."

Dairoshi sighed and stood up, brushing off his robes before heading back into the cave with the eyes.

"Come now Neko. We should stop hunting for them until we can figure out how to detect them. We are getting plenty of scars battling demons that you said had shards and didn't."

The eyes pulled around to look at him and glared. Neko walked forward partially so the light would hit her face. She blinked most catlike and said with a hiss, "We will find someone. If those shards get in the wrong hands…" She railed off to look at the ceiling, her pupils going wider. Dairoshi walked over to her and kneeled down to look at her eye-to-eye. He smirked.

"What?" Neko said, her eyes darting back to him, pupils thinning like a cat's.

"It surprises me that you are older than me, but smaller than me."

"Oh, shut up," Neko said, going back into the cave.

--

Artster: YAY!

Neko: --;

Dairoshi: Why do I hafta look like Mirkou!

Artster:….(thinks) Cause…it's funny?

Mirkou: (hits Artster)


	2. Down the well and NOT back again

0o Um. Yeah. The suspense chapter. DUNDUNDUN! (hit with hurty objects again) Not much else to say. Other than that, no flames! Or, I shall have Miroku come after you as well as Jakusto. (smug expression as hiding behind Inuyasha as Miroku looks at readers blankly)

--

Art cautiously peeked open an eye. The twins were at it again. The brother was banging on every single door with his fists with his sister following after screaming at the top of her lungs. Their mother had left for work, leaving Art in charge.

The teenage girl grimaced as the twins stopped at her door. She hid under her bed covers until they were gone. When the noise had dissipated, Art's head appeared from under the covers. The twins were headed back downstairs. She worked quickly, getting dressed and brushing out her hair. She jumped as she heard Yukkie shout at the offensive noise. She was about to leave her room when she looked out her window. The window gave a perfect view of the well shed. It looked like it was longing for something. Art shuddered. That well shed was evil.

She spun around as she heard the twins at her door again. She scowled and raced to the door, pulling it open. The twins stopped, stared, and began running downstairs screaming. Art was faster than they and, catching the protesting five year olds, put them into their chairs as Yukkie came into the kitchen. His hair was uncombed and he was still in his pj's. Art had to laugh. His white hair made him look like an old man. Of course, his hair was that way when he was born. Several times he had tried to dye it, but it stubbornly refused to stay colored. Yukkie glared at his giggling older sibling and chose to sit as far away from his family as possible. (The twins are still complaining. XD) Art sighed and began breakfast. Cold cereal for the twins, porridge for Yukkie, and gold old American-Italian food for her. Pizza. She gave her siblings their food as she choose to stand while nibbling at her pizza. The well shed. What was with it anyway? Art stared in its direction as she ate a slice of pepperoni slowly. She began to daydream what was in the well. Her face twitched involuntarily as a cheerio landed on her cheek. The twins giggled as Art was pulled out of her daydreaming.

"No throwing food," said an unfamiliar, authority filled voice. Art looked up and saw a middle-aged woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Yukkie stared at her blankly as did the twins.

"And pizza is for dinner, not breakfast," she said starting over to Art. Art in turn, glared at her and backed away saying, "And some 'old' person isn't going to tell me what to do in my own house!" She held the pizza protectively as she fiercely took another bite out of it. The woman frowned as she took another step towards Art.

"And you should behave when a babysitter is around, Ariel," she said, pulling out Art's name longer than necessary. Art glared at her and said, "We don't need a babysitter. They have me!"

"Clearly," the babysitter said coldly.

"Your mother said you could do whatever you wanted to do Miss Ariel after you finished unpacking your things," the woman said, taking away the twins' now finished breakfast. Yukkie scowled at her as she tried to take away his as well. Art merely finished her pizza and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with the babysitter. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut as she flopped on her bed. A babysitter! Her mother had hired a babysitter! She hadn't hired one since Art had turned 13, and that was two years ago! She rolled over and planted her face into her pillow to avoid screaming. She laid there several minutes before sitting up and cross-legged (like our favorite hanyu). An idea suddenly sparked in her mind. There was a very large and old tree next to the house. She could jump onto it and climb down and run off to safety. Then, she frowned. She had about $10 in U.S. currency. She needed yen.

"Damn," she cursed, looking around her room. She saw her purple bag sitting in the corner. She smiled as she thought. Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed the poor bag before running out of her room. She sped down the stairs and stopped to see where the evil babysitter was. Screaming was heard from the twins' room. Art smiled and took off for the kitchen.

"Now, let's see. Nothing that can spoil, in a can, or yucky tasting," Art said, placing her bag on the table to look around for food. Suddenly, she spotted insta-lunch cups. She picked one up and looked at it. Ramen noodles with vegetables and shrimp. Art smiled and stuffed it into her bag, along with all the rest on them. She didn't know why she shoved the rest of the 24 pack of the instant food stuffs into her bag. But she did. After that, she stood up and looked around for the bottled water. Art grinned as she stuffed five in the poor innocent bag. She looked out the door, and hearing the twins still protesting, ran up to her room with the bag. She laughed as the door was shut and a poster of Harry Potter that was plastered to the door came into view, courteous of her best buddies back in the U.S.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Art spun around to face Yukkie sitting on her bed. She sighed. He at least took the time to get cleaned up.

"I am going where it is none of your concern," Art said, crossing the room and dropping the bag back into its corner. She reached over and grabbed her CD case and shoved it into the bag. Yukkie grinned.

"Don't think I'm not going with ya, Art," he said, a mischievous look in his eyes. Art stood up and glared at him before grabbing her CD player and jamming it into her bag angrily.

"You're not coming!"

"I am if you don't want to get caught."

"No!"

"Yeah, I am. Now quit arguing. I've already packed," Yukkie replied jumping from her bed to reveal his red pack. Art sighed. Surely she wouldn't leave him to the mercy of the evil babysitter. Would she? She opened the window, and, grabbing her bag said in a defeated tone, "Keep up and stay quiet." Yukkie nodded happily as he shouldered his pack and took off after his sister through the window. They both silently climbed down the tree. It was a bit taller than Art had expected and it took longer than needed to get down. Art signaled Yukkie to follow her as she panted. They took off to the other side of the yard, to the gate, then, sweet sweet freedom.

"Ariel! Yukkie! Where are you!" shouted the babysitter coming outside. Art and Yukkie gasped and hid in the nearest thing. The well shed.

"YUKKIE! ARIEL! Hmm…" the babysitter walked out on the yard, looking for the two. Art and Yukkie breathed silently, hoping their heartbeats wouldn't betray them. They heard her pass by the tree then walk the way they had come. They heard her laugh softly, then talk.

"You won't get away from Adera Hellflinger!"

Yukkie and Art looked at each other frantically before looking around for another place to hide. The well was all. Art had a pained expression, the jumped in followed by Yukkie. A split second after Yukkie jumped in, Adera the babysitter walked into the well shed. She looked around, confused. Where were those bratty kids?

Art screamed as a blue light surrounded her and Yukkie. Yukkie whimpered as they fell. As the light began to fade, they suddenly felt a change in direction. Up. They flew out of the well and landed on the ground none to softly. Art groaned and shook her head, trying to clear it. Yukkie was hugging himself on the ground. Art sat up and looked around. Didn't look like home at all. What had happened!

"Yukkie? You ok?" Art asked, rubbing her head. Yukkie merely whimpered and nodded his head. Art looked around at their surroundings. The large tree was still there, but everything had changed. The house wasn't there anymore, nor was the shed covering the well. Art stood up slowly, but fell back down.

"Oww…" Art said, rubbing her head where she crash-landed into a rock. Yukkie sat up and looked around. His face suddenly became pained. He turned to look at his sister slowly.

"Art, I think I know where we are," he said, very slowly because of the shock. Art shook her head and groaned.

"Where are we, oh great little brother Yukkie?" Art said sarcastically. Yukkie huddled closer to her before saying in a broken voice, "We are in Feudal Japan."

"Art? Art!"

Our dear 15 year old friend, Art Houryshi, had just fainted.

Yukkie stared at his sister. He was sure it was the rock. He looked around for water. Nothing. He groaned and shook his sister, not noticing his fingernails were growing steadily into claws.

"Ah, curse Kami," Yukkie said, his sister not waking. He stood up and stretched. He looked at the tree and smiled.

"Might as well get a view of the land while she is knocked out," Yukkie said to himself as he ran over the tree and began to climb it. He reached the top in a couple of minutes. He sat on a branch, panting slightly and looking around. He saw a village nearby. Little dots moving around, to and fro. Coming in and out from the huts…Yukkie smiled. Seeing the past was another thing all together. He watched as a red dot came out of a hut and began moving very fast towards him and Art. Yukkie frowned as it began getting closer. No human moved like that. That's when he saw white hair around the dot. He lifted up his hand to his forehead, trying to block out the sun, when he stopped.

"What the?" Yukkie stared at his claws. He blinked. A sharp pain came from his ears, then left as quickly as it came. He put a hand on one, then began freaking out.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to my ears!" He began feeling all around his head, forgetting the red dot. Suddenly, he felt something that felt like dog ears. He touched them, and they twitched.

"KYAAAAHH!" Yukkie screamed and became unbalanced, falling from the tree. He continued to scream as he fell, and suddenly stopped. He had landed on his feet, unharmed. He blinked, and looked around him, then up.

"Uh…That must have been 50 feet at least! How'd I survive!" Yukkie looked back at his sister. A piece of hair fell forward onto his chest. He looked at it, then pulled the rest of his hair forward.

"Oh my God…" He looked at his hair, now about mid thigh length.

"Well, another dog hanyu…Amazing."

Yukkie quickly turned to see the red dot up close. It was a man, he looked about 19. He had silver hair, and dog ears. Yukkie glared at him and ran over to his sister.

"Don't touch me or her," Yukkie growled. Inuyasha laughed.

"As if I would want too, a human and a hanyu? Ha!"

Yukkie growled, then looked at his sister as she began to stir.

"Art! Art, wake up!"

Art blinked her eyes open, saw what used to be Yukkie, and did the first thing that came to her mind.

WHAP!

"What the!" Art propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Yukkie. Inuyasha had braced himself against a tree from laughing so hard. Yukkie was holding a hand over a very large red spot on his cheek and looked close to tears. Art smiled sheepishly at him.

"Heh…Sorry lil' bro'," Art said, sweat dropping. Yukkie growled. Inuyasha took a deep gasp of breath and caught Art's attention. Her head swiveled quickly to look at him.

"And who the hell are you?" Art asked coldly, most Seshoumaru-like. Inuyasha waved a hand in her direction, too caught up in laughing at Yukkie to care. Art glanced to her sides and looked back at Inuyasha, her hand slowly moving towards her right.

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE! AHAHAA!" Inuyasha was laughing extremely hard now. Yukkie was glaring at him, hand still on his cheek. Art's hand had found what it was looking for and she was now in a crouched position.

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

WHOOMP!

"Bad Inuyasha! You should have waited for us!" said a very disgruntled Kagome as she entered the clearing along with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Just as Inuyasha got into a sitting position in his hanyu shaped hole, Art pounced.

"NOBODY LAUGHES AT MY BROTHER EXCEPT FOR ME!" she yelled as she began beating Inuyasha with the weapon in her hand. A stick.

"GRAH! DAMNIT WENCH! GERROFFF!" Inuyasha shouted as he was beaten about the head and any other part of his body the stick could hit. A crash in the forest caused Art to stop and rush back, holding the stick like a bat. Kagome and the others were staring at where the crash came from. In the opposite direction, a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to Dairoshi watched them.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha stared as he stood up and pulled out Testigia. Kagome had her bow strung and Sango and Mirkou were in a fighting stance as well. Yukkie was in a crouched position, hand still on his face. (A/N: Come on peoples! He isn't used to getting slapped! He is a good kid!)

Art moved just as a giant boar demon rushed into the clearing, knocking Inuyasha off his feet and into Kagome. Yukkie and Art stared as it squealed. Yukkie lowered his hand part way, and the boar turned its ugly head towards them. It sniffed then squealed.

"The Blue Moon Priestess will be mine!" it shouted before charging at Art. She was poised, not noticing her little pitiful stick had become a large bo-staff. She swung with all her might as she leaped out of the way of the boar. She smirked as she heard the squelching sound of the stick make contact with the boar's eye. It squealed wildly and everybody covered their ears.

"Holy shit!" Yukkie screamed as his doggie ears were flattened to his head and covered with his hands. Art had dropped her staff and it lay on the ground useless. The boar saw its chance to charge. It did so while everybody still had a ringing in their ears. Art saw the boar a spit second before she put her hand out. She didn't know why, she just felt it was the right thing to do.

Blue light, like long ribbon-lighting rods shout out of her hand two seconds before the boar hit her. It stopped the demon, and reduced it to a pile of ash. Inuyasha and the others were staring at Art, Yukkie with his jaw hanging, while she was staring at her hand and panting slightly.

"Well, that is one clue to prove that you are indeed, **the **Blue Moon Priestess," said Dairoshi walking out of his hiding. This time, he had his staff in hand. Art moved her eyes towards him.

"What?"

Dairoshi sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Girl, haven't you heard the stories? The legends? The myths!" He stared at her in disbelief. Art looked at him, hand still outstretched. Dairoshi looked at everybody else, and began to think, resting part of his weight onto his staff. Inuyasha got off of Kagome and glared at the monk.

"Who the hell are you!" the inu hanyu asked gruffly, hackles raised. Dairoshi glanced at him, then looked at Art thoughtfully. She was about the right age, right size, the blue electricity, it all fit. Art stirred, bringing her hand down and staring at Dairoshi.

Yukkie whimpered. He didn't know who these people were, what they were going to do to him and Art, and he wanted to go back home and get his ears fixed. Dairoshi's eyes snapped onto him. Yukkie froze, his now amber eyes locked with Dairoshi's blue ones.

"I see your ancestry has been triggered since you got here, to this clearing. It has transformed you to what you really are. A inu hanyu," Dairoshi said with a hint of empathy in his kind voice. Yukkie stared at him.

"A inu wha?" Yukkie tilted his head and Art moved over to him. She too held confusion in her eyes.

"An inu hanyu. Do you not know what a hanyu is?" Dairoshi asked shocked. Inuyasha and the others looked shocked too.

"No, we don't. We just moved to Japan yesterday. Today we had an evil babysitter on our case and so we hid in the freaky well shed and we had to go down it to avoid being caught by her. I only know a few words in Japanese 'cause my friends wanted me to tell them some. All I know is inu and neko," Art said, staring at Dairoshi. She looked at Yukkie, then at Inuyasha. They looked awfully familiar…

"Yukkie, wait a minute! Wasn't our great gramps named Inu-something!" Art said hurriedly, looking at her little brother. Yukkie nodded slowly.

"InuYasha. But, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh my gosh, you are dense! Look at that guy over there! He looks exactly like you and his little black haired, sailor suited girlfriend called him 'Inuyasha!' Now…put two and two together, what do you get!"

Yukkie stared at her.

"Ariel, we are about 800 years in the past. There is no way he could be old great gramps. End of story."

"But, Yukkie! It all makes sense! Demons live unnaturally long! For all we know, he could be!" Art threw her arms into the air as the others watched curiously.

"Art. Two letters. N. O. No. It is not possible." Yukkie crossed his arms and looked away from her. Art sighed exasperated. She walked over to her stick, picked it up, and began heading north, away from the others.

Inuyasha stared at Art. She said she didn't know any Japanese words, yet she was speaking it like it was her own language. He was confused and it made is already sore head hurt more.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Dairoshi asked, jumping up and rushing to her side. She looked up at him.

"None of your damn business where I am going, is it?" She scowled at him and continued, only to be stopped by him again.

"Such language! Now, we need to put a stop to that before you meet Neko. She won't like you to utter those words during your training."

"What damn training!"

"Ah-ah-aaaaah….No curse words." He hit her sharply across the head.

"OW! You little…"

Art in turn pounced on him, knocking him down and she began to beat him with the stick…only to have it bounce off? She looked down. A water shield was protecting him and slowly separating them. She gasped and fell backwards, staring. As did everybody else gasped and stared. Dairoshi stood up and the water flew into a little ball hovering above his hand. He put it in a vile as he said, "I am a monk. I do not harm people. I use what I know to protect those in need. I do not believe in violence. That is why Neko is training you and not I. Now, you will come with me. I have wasted about enough time here."

Art merely whimpered before jumping up and trying to run back to Yukkie, but was stopped as he grabbed her around the middle and leaped into the forest.

"HEY!" Yukkie jumped up and followed them, his speed improved with his demon blood. Art screamed and struggled as Dairoshi began running north. His face set into a grim expression. Yukkie was following closely as was Inuyasha and the others.

'It is all right if the child comes. He will keep the Priestess calm. Besides, he should learn how to be a demon. Hopefully he and Neko won't clash when they meet. I just pray to Kami that they won't.'

--

Hehe! CLIFFY! Fun fun! (dances around as chapters become typed by little nymphs)

Art: Ha ha, very much fun. (takes out a stick and whapps authoress on the head)

0o; Owie. (rubs spot where hit)

Inu: Where do I come in!

(glares at Inu) You were in this chapter! Complaining as always.

Art: Hey! He has doggy ears! (smiles curiously)

Inu: No, no, no, no. No touching my ears, damnit!

Art: (glomps him and rubbs his ears) Pweee!

Inu: Damn it, get off me wench!

Art: (scowls at him, then hits him over the head with the stick) Don't call me that.

(laughs at the two arguing, then gets attacked by the nymphs on strike)


End file.
